


Commission: Code Geass: The Ransoming

by ED3765



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, Kidnapping, Schoolgirls, crotchrope, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a commission on a series I do not give enough love to, Kallen gets into a ransom with Shirley pulled into it. Will they ever talk about this again?I hope you all enjoyed.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used in this story.
Kudos: 2





	Commission: Code Geass: The Ransoming

High up on a mountain that overlooked the main Area 11 capital was a luxurious limousine that drove up a rather rough road on the mountain side which it soon pulled into a wide cave opening that revealed a rather luxurious base. A base that was once used by a local Japanese noble that attempted to hide from Britannian forces and now abandon for another evil person's purpose. 

The limo soon stopped in a greeting area which the person driving stepped out, revealing a muscular, but beautiful Japanese woman clad in a black chauffer outfit with gloves and heels that greatly revealed her legs with a chauffeur hat on. Taking a glance at the backseat of the stolen limo, she soon began to approach another female who was waiting for her. 

The female she approached was Lisa Chevalier, a beautiful middle-aged woman in her early 40s. Which she had high cheek bones and dark brown hair and wore a black turtleneck with black leather pants.

"Well Iwa, did you get the target?" Lisa asked getting right to the point as Iwa nodded her head before glancing back at the limo a bit nervously. 

"Yes, with one slight issue," she said as Lisa narrowed her eyes. 

"What, issue?" she asked in a cold tone. 

"We picked up an extra 'package' ma'am..." she said while leading her to the limo backend which was rocking slightly as within it was three females. Which was one too many, which as they approached, they both could make out a heavy French accent talking to the source of two loud grunts. 

"Settle down, the both of you!" the voice hushed at the voices that only grew louder from annoyance. 

"Mmmmphhh!" two voices were heard as the door was finally opened, as Iwa and Lisa looked in to see their prize plus and an extra, Kallen Stadtfeld and Shirley Fenette. Which before long a third female, the source of the voice began to drag both schoolgirls out. 

The one who dragged them out was Chloe, who was a dirty short blonde haired beautiful French woman wearing a blue button up blouse with white neck collar, and black pinstripe skirt with pantyhose and heels. Which both Kallen and Shirley were wearing the iconic Ashford Academy uniform, though Kallen was currently missing one of her light blue thigh high socks. 

Both schoolgirls were tightly bound and gagged due to being kidnap a mere hour ago as both schoolgirls had their hands tied behind theirs back. Kallen’s mouth being gagged with tape, while Shirley was cleaved gagged with her own school uniform necktie, the collar of her blouse being rough looking with her upper shirt unbuttoned from her tie being roughly removed. 

Lisa's eyes narrowed in on Shirley, confused on why someone else was dragged along. 

"Well? I'm waiting?" Lisa spoke lowly as Iwa looked at Chloe who tried to put on a defensive look. 

"Well, everything was going according to plan until..." she remarked while explaining everything. 

\----a few hours ago----

Kallen did her best to stifle a long yawn out of her mouth, given it was the last class of the day she had most of her other class naps in by now as she began to think of what the Black Knights would be doing tonight while Shirley’s mind was wondering to what Lelouch was doing that he vanished on so many nights. Both would focus on the class normally, both wanting to know more history of Europe, but they got a sudden French substitute teacher out of the blue which given her apparent lack of teaching knowledge, neither seem to pay close attention. 

"Now now class!" Chloe called out to them as she tapped a ruler against the chalk board. "It’s nearly the end of the day but keep focus now!" she said giving the last of her lecture before the bell rang. "And that is that! Au revoir class, I hope we get to learn together again!" she called out, much to some blushing and perverted look from the boys in class. 

As everyone got up to leave, Kallen was in a daze as she put her books away, still thinking of what the Black Knights could be up to. Which she kept thinking on this before she was nudged on the arm by a fellow student, finally hearing Chloe's voice who had been calling out to her. 

"Oh Miss Kallen, awake, are we? Come here please," she spoke out to her as Kallen blushed slightly. 

"S-Sorry!" she said soon having her bag packed and approached the desk. "Sorry, I spaced out, did I do something wrong?" she asked despite ignoring most of the lesson. 

"Not at all," Chloe assured her while leaning back in her chair. "I just needed to let you know your mother sent a limo to pick you up and is waiting for you at the rear school gate," she said surprising Kallen. 

"Oh? Umm, I see, thank you, I'll go right over there," Kallen said taking her leave, confused by it all. " _Why would mother be doing this? Is she worried or concerned about my night activities? Or..._ " Kallen thought but soon began to figure this might be some way for Zero to easily get her quicker to the Black Knights base and hurried towards the limo to find out the truth. 

Not long after she left, Shirley was just as slow as she kept thinking about Lelouch, which it took Chloe several times calling her name before she heard her. 

"Huh? Oh sorry, needed something ma'am?" Shirley asked walking up to Chloe who smirked, as the teacher had bene eying Shirley all during the class, which Shirley was too lost in her worry for Lelouch to notice. 

"Yes, this is embarrassing, but I let Kallen leave without some of her extra homework..." Chloe said while pulling some random papers out of her carrying case and handed them to Shirley. 

"Oh, well maybe she will be at the student council room, but we don't live close enough!" Shirley tried to object, wanting to meet up and spy on Lelouch. 

"Worry not, she is heading out the back towards her family limo, just hurry and run after her, will you?" she asked as Shirley nodded her head. 

"Sure thing!" she said soon hurrying out the door as Chloe soon chuckled lowly. 

"Careful not to trip..." she mused grabbing her bag and began to hurry after Shirley. 

\------

"Hrmmm?" Kallen noted as she approached the limo, noticing the rather bulky Japanese female chauffer who was waiting for her. " _Hrmm, mother wouldn't hire someone like this, it has to be from Zero then?_ " Kallen thought approaching the driver. 

"E-Excuse me? Are you really here for me?" she asked as Iwa nodded her head. 

"Yes miss, I was asked to give you an express ride home..." she said confusing Kallen, no longer sure if this was for home or the Black Knights. 

"Th-Thank you, walking home would have been a bit rough..." she said keeping up her fragile body appearance as Iwa smirked within her mind as she had dark thoughts to what she believed to be a pure Britannian noble. 

" _Ooooh boy, just look at this frail Britannia heiress, I am going to hogtie her like an animal on the farm!_ " she thought being rather excited at the thought of dominating her which Iwa felt Kallen was a prime fun target to enjoy. "Then please enter..." Iwa said opening the door, at the same time she slowly pulled out a syringe from her pocket, intending to inject Kallen with it for easy binding, as she moved to poke her as she entered the limo, a gasp was soon heard, drawing both their attention to the gate Kallen walked through. 

"Shirley?" Kallen asked glancing back as Shirley looked on confused. 

"Kallen, what is your driver doing?" she asked as Kallen looked on confused before glancing over to see a needle inches from her left arm. 

"What?" Kallen cried out confused before the driver pushed her roughly into the limo, Kallen bumping her head on an arm rest which left her dazed. 

"Kallmphh!" Shirley began to cry out as Chloe came up behind her, planting one hand firmly over her mouth while wrapping her arm around Shirley's chest to pin her arms. “Mmrmrphpm!” 

"Shhhh, my little prize, you get to join the ride now..." she happily said while dragging Shirley towards the limo. 

"Grr! Chloe! You baited her here didn't you?" Iwa growled as she soon help Chloe force Shirley who was paralyzed with fear into the limo. 

"What if I did?" Chloe playfully said as Iwa tsked, knowing they could have no witnesses. 

"Just make sure they be quiet!" she said going in and pulling off one of Kallen's long socks and pulling out zip ties as Chloe smirked. 

"Oh, with pleasure...." she remarked while taking off her damp dark purple panties and crawled into the limo, soon binding and gagging both schoolgirls as they had their wrists zip tied behind their backs. After binding their wrists, Kallen's long sock was shoved into her own mouth while Shirley got to taste the nasty taste of Chloe's damp panties. 

“Ngngn…” both schoolgirls groaned through their gag packing, starting to come to terms with the situation as Iwa smoothed a strip of tape over Kallen’s lips which her sock was sticking out of slightly as Chloe roughly pulled off Shirley’s school tie and wrapped the green material around her head and between her lips to hold the panties in, which was followed by a kiss on her gagged lips from the deranged teacher. 

“Ahh, what sweet lips!” Chloe mused happily earning an eye roll from Iwa. 

"Mphpmmm!" both schoolgirls protested, Shirley feeling like she was about to be sick and pass out which as Kallen tried to find a comfort zone with her large sock in her mouth which she now swore she would wear shorter socks from now on. 

"You got them?" Iwa asked as Chloe smirked. 

"They are in good hands!" she assured them as Iwa got in her face. 

"Just watch them, no touching!" she said soon leaving and shutting the door behind her as Chloe stuck her tongue out at her. 

"Meh! Just no fun..." Chloe remarked with a frown as she watched the two schoolgirls who now sat side by side as Chloe sat across from them, the limo soon starting up and drove off with them with none the wise to their kidnapping. "But I do need my fun, how about you two squirm a bit? Doing so will keep my hands to myself..." 

"Grrrmphpm!" both glared at the teacher who chuckled though they all became confused as the limo came to a sudden stop with sirens blaring outside. 

"What?" Chloe remarked as she could overhear Iwa and a female person talking. "Grrr, you two, behave now!" she said while flashing a gun at them that was hidden on her waist band, worrying both schoolgirls before soon exiting the limo as Chloe saw they had been pulled over by a cop. 

"Mphpmmm?" Shirley grunted making out the officer as Kallen soon held up her zip tied hands, begging Shirley to help free her. 

"Hmphm!" Shirley grunted at her as she began to pull at the zip tie binding her, however it was on really tight, nothing short of a blade would cut her free. "Ngngnmmm..." she shook her head, Kallen lightly sweating now as they turned their attention to outside as Chloe was sweet talking the lone Britannian officer. 

"I really need to check your vehicle since its unregistered..." the officer remarked as Chloe got close to her. 

"Awww, do you have to?" she asked in a seductive voice that made the officer blush. "If you... overlook us, we can play later on if you want, my touch is known to be... releasing!" she promised her with a few sweet words of French, Iwa looking on with an eye roll, ready to add the cop to their collection if need be. 

"I... I guess..." she said as Chloe nodded her head, slipping a card into the officer's breast pocket despite Kallen and Shirley banging themselves against the nearby door to draw her attention. 

"Good, give me a call when you're off!" she said blowing her a kiss as they soon got back into the limo and drove off, leaving the officer bashful and excited. 

"You two are asking for it huh?" Chloe asked them as both schoolgirls looked on glaring. "Well can't say I blame you; the boss does want you for your money..." she said looking at Kallen, who now became even more nervous. 

" _What money?_ " Kallen grimly thought, knowing a cent wouldn't be spent on her. 

"And you... well I need a plaything for tonight!" Chloe said as Shirley gasped, now truly fearful of their fate as it wouldn't be long till they arrived. 

\---end flash back----

"Caaaaan we please keep her?" Chloe begged Lisa whose eye was twitching and soon rubbed her forehead, Iwa looking just as irritated as both schoolgirls looked on nervously. 

"This is a mess, but fine! Not like we can let her go anyways. You can keep her as a sex pet or whatever dirty thing you have in mind..." Lisa allowed much to an eye roll from Iwa and an irritated grunt as Shirley looked horrified as Kallen began to sweat, having busted several sex rings as both resistance and a Black Knight member which she saw things that gave her nightmares. 

"Come on, we got a ransom video to make!" Lisa said as Chloe was about to drag Shirley off to a secluded place as Iwa had an idea as she stopped Chloe. 

"Hold on, it would make for a much better video if there was more than one person in it..." she said as Chloe frowned as Lisa raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Hrmm, yes, you might have a point. Bring them both, your games will have to wait!" Lisa ordered as Chloe pouted but sighed. 

"Fine, we'll have our fun later..." she promised Shirley as she did wrap herself around the schoolgirl, cupping both her hands over her breasts and gave them a rough fondling through her uniform, further messing up her outfit. 

"Nrnrnrmrm!" Shirley cried out as Kallen's eyes widen, attempting to push the crazed teacher off but Iwa grabbed her tightly and pulled her over to a different room where some chairs awaited the schoolgirls. 

\---------

"Be quiet now unless you want me to really get rough with you..." Chloe hushed at Shirley while setting her in a chair in the background while Kallen was set in a chair further in front of Shirley where a camera was pointing at them both. 

Both of their zip tie bonds were finally cut in order to give them a more comforting rope wrist binding which was cinched tightly around their wrists. With more ropes being wrapped around their upper bodies for better effect and then their ankle zip ties were also cut and replaced with ropes as their ankles were lined up with the chair legs and tied to them. 

"Get that gag off, so she can beg her family for help!" Lisa mused as Kallen narrowed her eyes as the tape gag was painfully ripped away by Iwa, making her cry out through her sock stuffing with a bright red mark left over her mouth. 

"Ngngghgn!" Kallen cried through her sock wad as Iwa had to help her work it out, which she tossed the wet blue sock off to the side as Kallen coughed and gasped for air. 

"Alright kiddo, my associate is going to hold up some signs, just be a good girl and read them..." Lisa ordered as Iwa stepped back along with Chloe. Shirley struggling in the background as Kallen wished she could go rage fighting on all the people before her. 

"I could use some water..." she said as Lisa glared at her. 

"Maybe after the video, now start talking!" she said as the camera light turned on and out of fear for Shirley, Kallen decided to do as asked and began to read the poorly written cue cards that Iwa held. 

"If you want to see me alive again, pay five..." Kallen hesitated for a moment, knowing the amount would never be paid for. "Pay five hundred thousand, or I will never be seen again..." she said as the camera was simply shut off. 

"Seem kind of weak, maybe I can make it a bit more convincing?" Iwa said with some knuckle cracking as Lisa waved her off. 

"It's fine, I'll make the note itself a bit more threatening," Lisa stated while Chloe kept her eyes glued to Shirley’s light struggles. "Bind them back to back while I prepare the note..." Lisa said walking off as Iwa soon pulled the schoolgirls back to back, wrapping a bit more rope around them before Chloe appeared smirking. 

"Say, these two will get bored, how about we give them some fun?" she mused which only irked Iwa. 

"Do whatever..." she remarked while pulling tightly on the rope that bound them together and soon undid Shirley’s gag. "Don't make any noise!" she warned her while Chloe took back her now saliva-soaked panties, intending to savor them later. 

“Gack, ack….” Shirley panted and moaned, happy to have the panties out of her mouth. 

"Hehehe! My turn!" Chloe said holding up some rope. 

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Shirley asked frighten though both women gasped as Chloe gave them both a tightly knotted crotch rope binding. 

"Gaah!" they both gasped out, as even sitting made the knots made them be wedged deeply between their folds, their panties doing little to soften the feel. 

"Hehehe, don't have too much fun! I'll be back for you soon!" Chloe promised Shirley while fondling her a bit more as she then took her leave, Iwa and Lisa already gone. 

"Are you alright Kallen?" Shirley asked after a moment of both schoolgirls composing themselves. 

"I'm fine, really, what about you, after all you-" Kallen began to say as Shirley cut her off. 

"I rather not think about it, can you get free?" she asked as they kept their voices low. 

"Hhrng... not with struggling alone," Kallen remarked as they both squirmed and shifted within their chairs. Which it didn’t take long before both of them were blushing brightly as the crotch ropes seem to grow tighter and snug around their crotches.

"Gaaah! What is with this rope?" Shirley cried out as the damp rope kept grinding harder against her damp panties. 

"Just bear with it Shirley..." Kallen urged her, feeling humiliated from the situation as her fingers soon brushed against her back pocket on her skirt, remembering her knife. "Nngn..." Kallen remarked while making a grab for it, however Lisa soon returned to the room. "Shirley, keep up the act..." Kallen hushed at her, though left Shirley confused as Lisa was soon before them as Kallen cut her own wrists free. 

"Well I got the ransom note all set to go out first thing in the morning, ahh yes my little money bird, you'll make all of my-I mean our troubles vanish!" she said as Iwa soon walked up behind her. "Yes, oh yes, nothing like a ticket to easy street!" Lisa chuckled as she rubbed Kallen's face a bit, which in the meantime Kallen had cut Shirley's wrists free, the schoolgirl looking surprised as her wrists were cut free, though Iwa caught onto the look. 

"Hold on..." Iwa remarked walking up to them as Kallen tsked, soon headbutting Lisa hard. 

"Gaah!" Lisa cried out stumbling backwards, Kallen cutting the rope that held them together and attempted to slash at Iwa. 

"You little!" Iwa cried out along with Lisa as she grabbed Kallen's knife hand, leading the two to struggle. 

"Shirley! Run!" Kallen cried out while trying to push Iwa away and while trying to fight off the effects of the crotch rope that rubbed more as she struggled. 

"Uhh! Need your blade!" Shirley cried out as both of her legs were still tied to the chair legs, much like Kallen was but it took little time for Iwa to get the situation under control by disarming Kallen and forcing her back onto the chair. 

“Gaaah!” Kellen cried out, making the knotted crotch rope dig deeply from the forceful site while Lisa was standing up glaring while Shirley looked forward and gasped out as Chloe was now standing in front of her smirking darkly. 

"Want me to teach her a lesson?" Iwa asked while cracking her knuckles as Lisa adjusted her outfit. 

"No, we can't have her being too harmed, that's another reason we kept her friend..." she said while Lisa nodded to Chloe who became giddy as she freed Shirley’s legs, which her and Iwa began to drag her over towards a hook. 

"Shirley!" Kallen cried out before being bent over on Lisa’s leg, which her hand raised up and came down several times, swatting and spanking Kallen's butt hard. "Gaah! Aaah! Aaaah! Gaaaah!" Kallen cried out, now fully humiliated being treated like a child which was followed by soft pleasured moans as the spanking motion made the crotch rope ride up a bit. 

"Know your place damn hostage!" Lisa angrily growled spanking her a few more times, making her butt a nice shade of red around her blue panties before forcing her to sit on it, making Kallen cry out in a stinging pain followed by more moans from the crotch rope. 

Lisa soon cut Kallen free, forcing her to the floor and even though she wanted to fight back she held off, fearing what they would do to Shirley. Kallen felt rope tighten around her wrists and ankles, a rope connecting them for a tight hogtie which Lisa soon used a large black ball gag to silence her. 

“Ngngm!” Kallen grunted though soon looked over at Shirley to see her being suspended like some fish. 

Shirley whimpered as she was dragged over towards a hook, which they used a pair of handcuffs to bind her wrists to it, making her stand on her heels. They reapply her necktie gag tightly with Chloe’s personal handkerchief as a stuffing as Chloe soon began to run a whip slowly across Shirley’s body, making her fearful of what was about to happen. 

"Shrhrmr!" Kallen cried out while Shirley was whimpering as Chloe happily lashed at Shirley with full force. 

“MRMR!” Shirley cried out and moaned, the crotch rope moving to her motion. 

"Ahhh, scream for me my love, scream!" Chloe cried out while now cracking the whip across Shirley's body at a rapid pace. 

"MRRHRRM! MRRHRM! MMMMMM!" Shirley cried out and moaned as her cries made Chloe shudder. 

"Yesss! Again! Cry ever so lovely for me again!" she cried out as Shirley cried out over and over, her uniform torn apart to reveal her white underwear as Kallen look on horrified. 

"SHRMRM NNR!" Kallen demanded of Lisa who shrugged. 

"Going to try to escape again?" she asked as Kallen narrowed her eyes and soon hug her head. 

"Nrnnmm…” she moaned out a no as Lisa sighed as after a few more lashings Chloe had to stop as Shirley hung a bit limp, clearly in pain. 

"Alright Chloe! Go have your fun!" Lisa said as Chloe became excited as she got Shirley down who had no strength to resist as she was dragged to a different room. 

"This kink play is too much..." Iwa remarked walking off as Lisa smirked at her. 

"Indeed, someone should pay for it..." she mused while getting ready for her next stage of her plan as Kallen began to tear up, praying Zero would somehow appear and save them. 

\------

"I'm sooooo sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too much?" Chloe cooed at Shirley as they now laid on a large and lavishing bed. Which Chloe peeled away the remaining shreds of Shirley's torn and sweaty uniform till she was left in her ragged white underwear with a tighten damp crotch rope still over her panties. 

"Mphphmmm..." Shirley groaned, weakly, her mind racing as to how to get out of this as she felt Chloe's hands run along her body, feeling up every curve and smoothness of her skin. It wasn't long till both hands cupped her bra clad breasts and began to squeeze them hard. 

"Ahh, like fluffy pillows!" she happily remarked as she kept on squeezing them in a tender massage. 

"Mmmrrmhhmmmmmmmm!" Shirley moaned out, as she became hot and flustered as her body squirmed, all the while the crotch rope became even more nagging. Especially as Chloe reached down and began to push it all the way in past her panties. "MMPHPMMM!" 

"I can't wait to hear your orgasm cries; they will be most wonderful!" Chloe moaned out, having the time of her life as she grinds her body against Shirley's body. 

"Nnrrrmmm!" Shirley cried out, though she began to have an idea and hope it would work all the while hoping Kallen was okay. 

\--------

"Psh, spoiled princess..." Iwa remarked returning to Kallen who glared up at her angrily. "No mommy or daddy to save you! All you high and mighty Britannia scum sickens me!" she spat at her as Kallen glared back, detesting this woman was representing the Japanese. Though before long Iwa soon cried out, dropping to the ground like a stone as Kallen perked up, believing it to be zero but became confused when it was Lisa, holding an overpowered taser. 

"And with that, the fall victim has... fallen! Hahah..." she mused soon binding Iwa tightly by zip tying her wrists and ankles and applying a few strips of tape over her lips. 

"Mrprhrpmm?" Kallen moaned out confused. 

"Please, as if I share any of the money with anyone! I always planned on Iwa here to take the fall, after all it be so easy considering her dirty heritage...." Lisa mocked, angering Kallen who growled through her gag while squirming within the hogtie, doing her best to ignore the crotch rope. "We will take our leave once I am done," Lisa said as Kallen glanced worried in the room Shirley was taken into. 

\-------

"Mmmha, mmmha, mmmmuha!" Chloe happily kissed Shirley’s body all over, completely lost in her fantasy for her. 

"Mhphmmm..." Shirley moaned feeling like now was the time as she began to draw Chloe's attention to her face. "Mrhrhr! Ghrhrn hghrnr ghrrm hrhrummmph!" she made loud begging noises, Chloe’s eyes raising curiously. 

"I'm guessing you want this gag off... weeeelll I guess..." Chloe mused as she removed the gag, the moment she did Shirley kissed her suddenly and in a deep way, which Chloe was completely left shocked, blushing very brightly as her entire body was full of excitement. It didn't take long before Chloe kissed her back happily, deeply enjoying the kiss as they soon parted. "Oh my, I should have taken that gag off much sooner!" 

"Sorry, just getting into it..." Shirley panted out as she gave her a loving look. "But it can be so much more!" 

"So much more?" Chloe asked becoming breathless by the idea as if being lured into a deal. 

"Untie me, then we can do all sorts of naughty things. Things you do to me, things I do to you back..." Shirley said in a tone that promised assured lust. 

"Geeeeeh! YES!" Chloe said wasting not a second and untied Shirley who soon rubbed her sore wrists. "Now let’s do some more kissing and-" Chloe said before Shirley gave her a very dark look. 

"FUCK NO!" she yelled as she gave her strongest and adrenaline powered punch into her face, sending Chloe flying across the room and landing roughly on some chairs. Which the fall and punch left her completely knocked out and stunned, locked away in a daydream of her and Shirley continuing on the bed. 

"Ahhh fuck my hand!" Shirley cried out while waving her hand hard as the woman's face was harder than it seem. "Worth it though..." she muttered as she rubbed her hand now seeing the teacher motionless on the floor with a swelling face. 

Shirley wasted no time in restraining Chloe, as she removed all her clothing to her lacy black underwear for humiliation and upon looking around Shirley found a lot of discarded pantyhose on the floor, all with dark spots on the crotch area. “Ngng…” she groaned fearing what they were used for but used them to bind the fake teacher. 

She used them to bind Chloe’s wrists and then her ankles, wrapping several around her upper body to pin her arms to her side and just as many around her thighs and shins to ensure she couldn’t get up and run. She then stuffed one into her mouth and wrapped another her face to hold it in. Seeing her no longer a threat, Shirley turn her attention to her former school uniform and lamented at it. 

"Great, my uniform is beyond use...." Shirley remarked that if it wasn't sweaty or torn up, it was in shreds from the whipping. She soon glanced at Chloe's clothing’s and cringed but sighed in defeat. "Already kissed her..." she said wanting to be sick as she soon dawned her outfit and helped herself to Chloe's gun and made her way out to save Kallen. 

\-------

With Iwa restrained, Shirley came out to find Lisa struggling to get Kallen into the limo who struggled to stay out of it as only a few strands of rope bound her wrists only with the drool covered ball gag still wedged between her lips. 

"Fucking bitch! Just get in!" Lisa snapped losing her patience, though was startled upon hearing Shirley's voice. 

"STOP! Don't move!" Shirley cried out aiming the gun at them, with a very shaky stance. 

"Mphpm?" Kallen cried out, surprised but happy, though was concerned how Shirley was handling the gun. 

"The fuck? Gahhh, should have known that horny woman got carless..." Lisa remarked before smirking. "Look at you, you're a leaf holding a gun, you can't fire at me!" she said confident which with her distraction, Kallen began to work on her wrist bonds. 

"I said drop her!" Shirley warned again, being rather serious that made Lisa twitch a bit uncomfortable. 

"Alright, how about this schoolgirl? If you let me and my captive go, I'll allow you to go free, I'll even tell Chloe you went to France! I'm sure that will send her flying..." Lisa offered as Shirley didn't back down. 

"Hell no! Now last warning, drop her or I drop you!" 

"Why you little...." Lisa said managing to grab her own gun in secret, though at the last second Kallen got free of her bonds, wasting no time in driving her elbow into Lisa's chest. "Gack!" Lisa cried out in shock, hunching over where Kallen brought both her hands together and rammed them on the back of her head, knocking her out instantly and dropping her to the floor where Kallen took her gun. 

"Kallen!" Shirley cried out, happily dropping the gun that still had the safety on as Kallen finally took her gag off. 

"Hey, good job distracting her..." she said with Shirley nodding and wiping a tear as they now bound the leader. 

Kallen happily forced the ball gag into Lisa’s mouth and buckled it behind her head, while Shirley took some rope and hogtied the former kidnapper. Soon after they brought Chloe and Lisa together as Kallen vanished for a moment, returning with the ransom tape and all the notes Lisa had made. 

"What did you do?" Shirley asked curiously as they made their way to the limo. 

"Oh, just preparing a surprise for them is all..." Kallen said having loosen a certain chauffeur’s bindings a bit. "By the way... your outfit?" she remarked noticing it once belong to Chloe as Shirley blushed. 

"I-I.... not like I could wear my uniform anymore, too sweaty and ripped..." she said as Kallen smiled, happy they made it out mostly intact. "Should we grab your sock before we leave?" Shirley fired back making Kallen blush slightly before shaking her head. 

"No, I think it’s time I wear shorter ones..." she said as they soon both returned back to the Academy, doing their best to forget this nightmare. 

\--------

"Fuck!" Iwa cried out as she managed to get herself free, sneering at the thought Kallen had loosen her bonds as she hurried out, finding Chloe and Lisa squirming together. 

"Hmrrphrpmm!" Chloe cried out for help, while Lisa looked on worried as Iwa scowled at them with crossed arms. 

"I did hear you before Lisa dear, planned to betray me from the start huh?" she questioned as Chloe looked on with a horrified look as Lisa slowly shook her head, whimpering. 

"Nrhrhrm nrhrphrmmm!" Chloe cried out as Lisa moaned in defeat. 

"Well lucky for you two, I know some local Yakuza who enjoy foreigners like you two! Should never have trusted you from the start! But worry not, the Yakuza will enjoy their two new merchandise..." she happily remarked as both gagged females cried out helplessly as they were dragged off to a dark fate. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a commission on a series I do not give enough love to, Kallen gets into a ransom with Shirley pulled into it. Will they ever talk about this again?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used in this story.


End file.
